1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a cellular-wireless local area network (cellular-WLAN) aggregation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a long-term evolution (LTE) system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with a user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network. The core network may include mobility management and Quality of Service (QoS) control for the UE.
The LTE system may be aggregated with a wireless local area network (WLAN) to improve throughput of the LTE system (e.g., LTE-WLAN Aggregation (LWA)). That is, the eNB transmits/receives data via both LTE communication and WLAN communication to/from the UE. Accordingly, the UE simultaneously connects to the LTE system and the WLAN.